


The Curse

by like_water



Category: The Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_water/pseuds/like_water
Summary: The blessing is over.The curse, as expected, continues.Part 2 ofFreedom





	The Curse

I loved Winifred with the kind of love that can never be forgotten. 

The kind that eats into your heart and soul and, taken away from you, destroys you.

The kind that is a curse as much as it is a blessing. 

 

It is commonly believed that this kind of love happens once in a lifetime and lasts forever. 

The latter is true. I've never stopped loving Winifred, and I never will. I will never love anyone the same way, either - so, perhaps, the former is also true, at least to a certain degree. 

It's also true, however, that I will never love anyone the way I love Harry Dresden. 

When Winifred died, it didn't even occur to me that I could ever fall for anyone but her. Otherwise, I would have hoped not to fall in love again. And, as I now see, I would have been right. 

I was afraid of what love could become, in my hands. I was afraid of the intensity of the feelings I had for Harry - the intensity that I, with dread, recognized. I was afraid that all that had happened when I lost Winifred - all the despair, madness and destruction that were the very opposite of love - would return and bring suffering on me, on him, on both of us. 

I didn't want to let these emotions govern me again. Love that traps you and threatens to destroy you if you yield to it? It was too much like black magic. It was no longer an emotion I associated with happiness. 

What I didn't understand was that, falling in love with Harry, I was given an opportunity to end the suffering. Love, as I've learnt, is a dangerous tool. Harry was my chance to use it so that it wouldn't turn against me anymore. 

I have wasted that chance. 

Now he is gone and so is all that could make this love welcome, all that could make it a miracle. The blessing is over. 

The curse, as expected, continues.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: la-vie-en-lys


End file.
